Primer día de clases de mi linda prometida
by loveangel7
Summary: Tenemos a otra nueva estudiante, esta vez de Aomori, su nombre es Kyouyama Anna… Anna saludaba a todos tiernamente y todos los chicos del salón se encontraban felices por la llegada de la nueva y hermosa compañera.


_**PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES DE MI DEMACIADO LINDA PRIMETIDA**_

- No quiero recordar esos días infernales, si trataba de hacerle frente terminaba abofeteado y lleno de heridas ¡Esta loca! – me quejé.

- Como pensé, ¡Ella es increíble! – admiró Manta

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si pudo cambiar a alguien tan descuidado como tú… - se burló.

- Lo digo en serio… seguro se escapó del infierno.

- Eres demasiado blando, hoy tendrás que sentarte en el aire todo el día.

- Si, Así es ella exactamente – dije pensando que era una muy buena imitación.

- Debe ser un demonio – confirmó Manta riendo. 

Sentí un aire frio y un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, miré a mi derecha aterrorizado y ahí estaba Anna, lo había escuchado todo, y la frase anterior no era ninguna imitación ¡Era la mismísima Anna! ¡Me matará! 

Ella me ignoró y se dirigió al frente junto al profesor. 

- Es un poco repentino, pero tenemos a otra nueva estudiante, esta vez de Aomori, sean amables con ella,- pidió a los demás - su nombre es Kyouyama Anna.

-Encantada de conocerlos – dijo Anna tiernamente ¿en verdad era ella?... ¡Esa de ahí no era mi prometida!

- Mucho gusto – escuché a muchos decir a mis espaldas, mientras ella sonreía a toda la clase, ¿¡qué había pasado con mi Anna!? 

Quién me manda a preguntar cosas innecesarias, por que inmediatamente una gélida mirada de parte de ella se dirigió hacia mí, yo inmediatamente recorrí la silla a la parte posterior y me senté en el aire sintiendo un inmenso dolor en mis piernas. 

¡Ya no tengo donde escapar! 

La clase fue un infierno, cada vez que intentaba sentarme en la silla, sentía la mirada de Anna clavarse en mi espalda, ya estaba muy exhausto por el entrenamiento de las vacaciones, ahora ni siquiera podía aprovechar las clases para dormir.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del receso, y yo me desplomé en el piso. Estaba preocupado, no podía sentir mis piernas… 

Anna pasó por mi pupitre, pero no me dio importancia y salió del aula, luego Manta se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de pura lástima. 

- Por fin se acabo, nunca creí que aguantaras durante todo la hora.

- Yo tampoco – afirmé llorando y me intenté levantar…- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

Salí del aula y me encontré a Anna y a un montón de personas a su alrededor y rápidamente recordé que a ella no le gusta estar en medio de muchas personas… 

Ella era cruel conmigo, pero no estaba bien dejarla sola cuando me necesitaba. Me hice campo entre los demás y cuando ella pudo verme, vi una mirada llena de desesperación por la escasa privacidad que le quedaba y al mismo tiempo una mirada de alivio hacia mí, como nunca la había visto… por primera vez yo era su salvador. 

- Anna – la llamé y extendí mi mano para que la tomara, ella aceptó gustosa mi propuesta mientras yo la jalaba para sacarla de ese lugar, las personas parecían disgustadas de que les prive de la presencia de Anna, especialmente los chicos, pero no me importó… caminamos junto a Manta ignorando al resto. 

Una vez lejos, la pequeña mano de Anna abandono la mía, para arreglarse el cabello.

- Las personas de aquí son muy molestas – se quejó mientras trataba de arreglar su ropa.

- Lo que sucede es que les agradaste Anna – dijo Manta divertido.

- Como sea, me iré a arreglar al tocador, ustedes dos no se atrevan a moverse de aquí, si lo hacen, los castigaré – amenazó y se marchó entrando al baño de chicas.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – se quejó Manta.

- Lo que pasa es que Anna es muy penosa Manta, y no quiere decirnos que no quiere que la dejemos sola – sonreí.

- Ya veo, pero te diste cuenta, todos los chicos estaban muy interesados en ella. 

Sí, me había dado cuenta. 

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Pero que te sucede, sé que es Anna, pero es tu prometida ¿no es cierto?, ¿no sientes algo de celos?

- ¿Celos? – pregunté confundido.

- No me digas que nunca los has sentido – dijo desanimado – no te sientes molesto por el hecho de que todos los chicos están muy interesados en Anna. 

Sí, tal vez estaba un poco molesto, pero lo cierto es que… 

- No importa… porque los celos provienen de la inseguridad ¿no es cierto? Además, no importa que tan interesados estén en Anna, ella es mi prometida y eso no cambiará.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué seguridad! – exclamó Manta, a lo que Anna salió del baño de las chicas, pero inmediatamente un muchacho se acercó a ella intentando acorralarla, me dirigí en dirección de ella. Si no interrumpía, con el mal humor de Anna, ese chico podría correr riesgo...

- Vamos muñeca, que dices, ¿después de clases? – dijo el sujeto, él era mayor que yo y claramente era uno de los buscapleitos, Anna estaba a punto de responderle con una de sus famosas abofeteadas. Pero antes de que eso suceda yo interrumpí.

- Detente Anna – dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

El sujeto se dio vuelta para darme la cara, se veía muy molesto pero no me importo.

- Tienes mucho valor sabandija, lárgate antes de que me moleste, estas sobrando aquí.

- No, el que sobra aquí, eres tú – dije tranquilo, lo que lo molestó más.

- Quién te crees Don Nadie – me retó, esta vez dejando de prestarle atención a Anna.

Muy mala idea…

Ella tocó su hombro delicadamente para que se diera vuelta, a lo que él reaccionó un poco ilusionado, pero esa emoción se borró de su rostro con la gran bofetada de Anna.

- ¡No sé quién eres! – Le gritó – ¡pero yo soy la prometida de ese don Nadie como tú le dices!

Yo sé que no es moralmente correcto, pero guardaré en mi mente la imagen de la cara de ese sujeto...

Sonreí ligeramente y seguí a Anna que ahora caminaba muy cabreada hacia la sala.

La clase esta vez fue más tranquila, porque Anna ya no me obligó a entrenar y pude dormir lo suficiente, pero cuando la clase terminó, ella se acercó rápidamente a mi pupitre, y sin darme cuenta todos los demás estaban alrededor de nosotros.

- ¿Qué sucede Anna? – pregunté confundido al despertarme.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Aléjense de mí! – gritó, a lo que los demás se alejaron un poco de ella, pero aún permanecían alrededor.

- Tranquila – intenté calmarla.

- Esto es el colmo, Yho deja de ser tan holgazán y ve a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

- Pero ¿no es un poco temprano para preparar la cena? – preguntó una de las chicas que estaba alrededor.

- Lo que sucede es que Yho y Anna viven en las afueras de la ciudad, y como viven solos tiene que encargarse de la comida por su cuenta, por eso es mejor que compren los alimentos después de clases – explicó Manta.

- Espera un momento – dijo uno de los muchachos - ¿Ustedes viven juntos? ¿Y solos?

- Así, es – respondió Anna sencillamente.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo Yho, a pesar de la diferencia de apellidos, ella es tu hermana.

- No, se equivocan, Anna no es mi hermana – cómo es que llagamos a explicarles a los demás sobre nuestra situación.

- ¡¿Cómo dejan su padres que vivan solos?! – se alarmó una de la chicas

- Eso está mal – aseguró espantada otra de ellas.

- ¿Y porque está mal?… - dijo enojada Anna.

- No tiene nada de malo… - traté de explicarles.

- después de todo…

- porque…

- Estamos comprometidos.


End file.
